


Karaoke Nights

by xuchelsy



Category: Jicheol - Fandom, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26661535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuchelsy/pseuds/xuchelsy
Summary: They guess, Karaoke Nights are better when spent with your special someone.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Karaoke Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Day 23 - Karaoke Entry!!!!!
> 
> so yeah this isn't proofread. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH IM SORRY. nwys thankyou for your kudos on the last fic!!!!!!! it was actually my first time to receive such attention sidjjweijds im shy but thanks to my jeonghome they boost me up!!! so yeah enjoy this 1 hour written fic. 
> 
> let's be friends on twt!!! im @areumhwan_

Seungcheol was lazing off in the dorms waiting for jihoon’s message to come pick him up from the studio. Jihoon has been working more than usual, they all had their parts in the process of their album in their upcoming comeback but ofcourse, its jihoon who’ll finish the whole work. 

He was playing some game on his phone when he received a notification from their twitter account. Seeing it was from jihoon he abruptly sat up and checked on the notification.   
It was jihoon who looks like is going to cover a song and from the intro he was sure it is some videoke song from youtube and not an actual cover. While the song plays he started changing his clothes because it means that jihoon is done with his work and is just wasting his time in the studio rather than taking some rest. He needs to pick him up to make sure the younger takes the rest he needs before he could burn out. 

While listening he cannot stop himself from smiling with just hearing his lovers lovely voice. Its no secret that jihoon’s voice is so good. Its sounds like an angel to his ears may it be him singing live on stage, singing randomly at the bathroom or calling his name during their intimate time. 

It didn’t took seungcheol some time to get to the studio and he was right jihoon was just lying on his couch with his eyes glued on his phone, assuming that jihoon is reading the fans reaction to his sudden cover. 

“why didn’t you call me that you’re done already?” seungcheol said as he gets closer to where jihoon is lying. He held the other’s body easily placing jihoon’s head on his thighs.

“I know you’d come here right after I posted the video” Jihoon answered putting his phone down and turning to face seungcheol 

“How’d you know?” Seungcheol asks raising his right brow to jihoon. 

“You love my voice” jihoon said looking at Seungcheol raising his brow as well

“how do you say so?” Seungcheol asks again, that’s true he loves jihoon’s voice in all aspects. 

“I can even make you ---“ Jihoon was cut off when seungcheol placed his hands on his mouth with the tips of his ears going red already 

“I know. You’re right don’t mention it!” he said making jihoon laugh. Of course that makes him smile. Jihoon’s happiness is his happiness as well. 

“Shall we go now? You need to sleep you know” Seungcheol said as he strokes jihoon’s hair making the younger close his eyes. 

“Why don’t you sing me song?” jihoon offers and he shakes his head

“not today, maybe next time. Let’s get you home” Seungcheol said moving jihoon’s body like he is no buff. 

Jihoon doesn’t even move an inch that makes Seungcheol smile. He likes it when jihoon is lazing like this, he knows the younger just wants to be man handled and cuddled. No words was said but he sure knows that its what jihoon wants so he moved the other to make him sit on his lap. Automatically jihoon hugged Seungcheol burying his face on his neck. 

“Tired?” he asks and the other just nods his head. 

He took his phone and searched for a videoke version of hug in youtube the moment jihoon hears the intro the younger started laughing. 

“What? I will sing you my favorite song!!!” Seungcheol said as he hugs jihoon. Jihoon nods only listening as Seungcheol begins to sing. 

Jihoon too loves Seungcheol’s voice, his voice who sounds so deep when rapping, sounds so good with him in singing ballads. He actually prefers it more when Seungcheol sings ballads rather than him rapping with some anger when he’s getting all pumped up. 

When seungcheol hit an awkward note it made him burst into laughter. 

“Hoonie!!!” Seungcheol said pouting at jihoon who still laughs. Jihoon looked at Seungcheol who’s still pouting while looking at him. 

He held the older’s face and he kissed Seungcheol’s pout away. Its cute when he pouts and jihoon is lucky he gets to kiss those lips. He is sure that the other likes it too from how seungcheol smiles in their kiss. 

“I think its you who really need some rest now you know?” jihoon said as he parts himself from seungcheol who laughs at jihoon.

“whatever, you owe me some karaoke session here huh” Seungcheol points out before kissing jihoon again. 

Days have passed already and just like the last time he was fixing himself ready to pick up jihoon from work. He received a message from his lover, looking at the notification it was indicated that it had some picture. 

[/insert jihoon studio selca/]

“ :(( ” is the only thing attached to the pic.   
“I’ll be coming over, wait for me. Iloveyou!” Seungcheol replies 

Before he goes to the studio he went to the nearest convenient store to buy jihoon some food and beer. He knows jihoon doesn’t drink but he feels like it and maybe jihoon too. 

“what took you so long?” jihoon asks as he enters the studio and even without looking he knows its Seungcheol 

“I bought us some food and beer” Seungcheol said as he place what he bought on the table jihoon spins his chair to see a smiling Seungcheol who’s approaching him.   
Seungcheol bent slightly to kiss the pout away in jihoon’s lips. 

“I know you don’t drink but a few shots wont hurt right? Also we haven’t had some time to eat together so come on, let’s eat” Suengcheol says and takes jihoon with him. 

After some bottles alcohol kicks in his system. 

“Jihoon adopt me in the vocal team” Seungcheol says out of no where making jihoon almost choke on his beer and burst out in laughter. 

“What the fuck cheol” jihoon replies still laughing at his boyfriend who on the other side looks so determined. 

“WHAT? I WILL PROVE YOU THAT I CAN BE A MEMBER OF VOCAL TEAM” Seungcheol answers as he stood up from the couch to use Jihoon’s computer 

“GOOOO PROVE IT HAHAHAHAHAHAHHA” Jihoon tells him still laughing. 

“Maybe I should do a vlive then? You know so all the fans too will know that I can be a member!” Seungcheol suggests 

“You are their favorite! Of course they’ll agree with you!” Jihoon answers as he went closer to hug seungcheol from behind. 

“Watch me prove it to you” Seungcheol says as the song starts and as well as the vlive 

He wrapped his other arm to jihoon, he was ready but there was an ad making him panic and jihoon silently laughs at the older. After making it sure its skipped he went back to jihoon. 

They’re standing in the studio with jihoon hugging him and Seungcheol’s one arm is hugging him closer while singing his heart out. 

Jihoon is preventing himself from blasting his laughter by burying his face to Seungcheol while giggling making the other smile while singing. When the song was finished, Jihoon parted from him to finally laugh his ass off while Seungcheol was busy posting on weverse. 

After some time he calmed down and Seungcheol got back to his place. 

“You know what you just don’t fit the vocal team. You own a spot in me” Jihoon says before sipping to his beer making Seungcheol laugh in response. 

Seungcheol scoots closer to him, leaning his face next to jihoon only to whisper 

“I know other ways how to fit into you too” he said making jihoon blush. 

“what the fuck?” the younger answers and Seungcheol shrugs. 

Maybe it isn’t like before, this night will be so long for the both of them.


End file.
